


college!coballoway

by cobaltsherondale



Category: Addicted Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsherondale/pseuds/cobaltsherondale





	college!coballoway

 "Sebastian, I don't want to go!" I screamed at my best friend through the phone. "You can't make me."

 There was a hustle sound on his end, like the TV was on or someone was having a one-way dialogue. "Rose, baby, we talked about this. You need to come with me. I can't go alone." Sebastian sighed, like he was really tired of having this conversation again. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. "You're my best friend, Rose. Are you really going to abandon me now that I need you?"

My eyes snapped open. "Who says I'm abandoning you?" No one accuses me of desertion. If you're family, I'll do  _anything_ for you, including going to a party I absolutely don't want to go. Taking a calming breath, I picked up the phone again, bringing it close to my ear. "I was simply trying to change  _your_ mind about the party. If you don't go, _I_ won't have to go. But, alright. Since I can't change your mind, pick me up at 8."

 I ended the call, throwing my phone on the bed. A second later, I picked it up and set it carefully on my desk.

 My mind was running a 100 miles per hour. I really, really didn't want to go to a stupid frat party, especially one that Richard Connor Cobalt was hosting. An asshole, with his head too far up his ass. He thinks he's better than anyone, especially me. _Well, I have news for you, sir. You might have beaten me before, but I am smarter than you. You just wait and see._

 

_\----_

 

 "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look, Rose?" Sebastian asked for the sixth time since he picked me up an hour ago.

 "Yes," I replied, coldly. "Now can we go in? The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave. Besides, it's  _freezing_ out here."

 "Com'on, Rose, don't be a bitch." At my murderous stare, Sebastian cleared his throat and led me into the House of Hell.

 It was warm inside, thank God. People were everywhere, drinks in their hands, dancing, talking, making out in corners. I saw a girl, hand in hand with a man, going upstairs. I couldn't see her face, but I prayed that this was what she wanted. Too many girls had fallen victims to drunk frat boys before. 

 I was still thinking about the girl, when Sebastian led me in a spacious living room and offered his arm for my coat. I shook my head, not wanting to leave it out of my sight. What if someone _puked_ on it? 

 "Be right back," he told me, going to where I assumed was the kitchen, for drinks. He was gone for less than two minutes, when someone sank down beside me. Not lifting my eyes from my phone just yet, I put out my hand for my drink. Instead, another hand took it, bringing it to his lips. 

 "What the-," I started. When my eyes locked into blue ones, I drew my hand back. "Oh, hell no!"

 Connor's grin threatened to overtake his face. "Hello, Rose."

 "Goodbye, Richard." I said, standing on my feet so fast, I saw stars. Not wanting to drop on the floor, I reluctantly sat back down, as far away from Connor as I could. This proved hard though, seeing we were sitting on the loveseat. 

 "Are you alright?" He asked, grin vanished the second he looked at my face. 

 "I'm fine," I snapped.

 Fate must really hate me, because just then some smartass proposed we played ' _7 minutes'._   _What is this,_ I thought,  _the 7th grade?_   I sat back, trying to show my intention of not being a part of the stupid game. It seems to be working, until someone pointed at Connor. 

 "Cobalt, you and Calloway. 7 minutes." 

 My jaw must have hit the floor.  _You have got to be kidding me._   _Why, fate, why do you hate me so much?_

 I turned to Connor, sure that he would pass, but his face gave away nothing. _Damn you and your pokerface, Cobalt._ His friends were whistling and making disgusting noises, looking from Connor to me, in a way that made me want to run home and take a shower. Immature fools. 

 Finally, Connor stood up, offering me his hand. "Shall we?"

  _Nope._ "No, thank you," I said, crossing my arms for emphasis. Connor seemed amused by my reaction, like we we playing a private game no one else knew about.

 But the imbeciles around us wouldn't accept that. "What's up, Calloway. Are you scared?" Someone asked me.

 My head snapped to the right, locking eyes with the one who spoke. If looks could kill, he would be dead, because the look I gave him was nothing less than murderous. "What did you say?" 

 "Backing down, are we?" Joked someone else. Immediatly, people started whistling once again, making wolf noises and all the immature things frat boys like to do. 

  _Come on, Rose. You don't back down. You can do it. You're a strong woman, you won't let these assholes scare you. You can do it._ Deep down, I knew Connor would never hurt me. He might be an asshole, but I trusted him. And if in any case I was wrong and Connor did hurt me, I would hunt him down, chop off his dick and shove it down his throat. Mind made, I flipped my glossy brown ponytail, and stood on my heels. Accepting Connor's hand, I nodded. "We shall."

 

\----

 

 The second Connor closed the door behind him, my resolve started to fade. I'd been alone with him once before, at a model UN, locked in a closet just the two of us. He didn't hurt me then. He wouldn't hurt me now. Some of my confidence coming back, I sat on the bed, legs crossed. Connor remained where he was, in the middle of the room, looking me up and down. Oddly, his thorough inspection didn't make my skin crawl; instead, a warm feeling overtook my lower belly.

 "You are very beautiful tonight, Rose," Connor said in a hushed voice. Sebastian had told me before, but by the way Connor spoke, I truly believed he meant it. 

 "Thank you," I said, also in a hushed tone. I don't know why we didn't use our usual voices, but right now, I didn't mind. "I made it myself."

 Connor's brows raised just a fraction. He didn't usually let people know his feelings, that much I knew. But he never seemed to have a problem showing  _me._ "It's beautiful. You are _very_ talented."

 "I know." The way he spoke made things to me and I knew that when I got home later, I'd have to do  _something_ about it.

  I relaxed further on the bed, bringing my hands down on my sides. I looked at Connor. 

 When he took a step closer, my eyes narrowed involuntarily. That didn't seem to affect him much, because he took another step, and another, until he was standing in front of me. Now my eyes narrowed  _voluntarily,_ shooting daggers at him, wishing they would hit their mark. Just when I thought he was going to sit down next to me, and that was a big fat no from me, Connor sank to his knees. 

 "What are you doing?" I asked him, voice icy cold.

 "You are very nervous," he stated, like he knew that for a fact.

 "Don't tell me what I am,  _Richard."_ Just when I was about to stand up, Connor put his hands on the bed, encasing, but not quite touching me. His blue eyes, beautiful even _I_  had to admit, never left mine for a second. His million dollars grin, the one he saved just for me, lit up his face. 

 "I am just stating facts, darling.  _I_ know you are nervous.  _You_ know you are nervous. Don't lie." Even on his knees on the floor, his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath. 

 "Are you calling me a liar, Richard? Because if you are, I will chop off your balls, roast them and shove them so far up your ass you'll-"

 "Your hyperboles don't affect me, Rose. Well, at least not all of me," he said. His eyes were still on mine, but as soon as his words left his mouth, my eyes went down to his crotch without my consent.  _Damn you, traitorous eyes._

 Connor's grin expanded even more, and I could feel that warmth from before reaching my panties. Before I could say anything stupid, like _kiss me Connor Cobalt,_ Connor rose to his feet, straightening his white button-down.  _Thank you, Universe._ "One minute left, Rose."

 He offered his hand to help me stand, but I ignored it. "Good," I said, standing on my own. Even in heels, he was taller than me, way taller. "I'm ready to leave. This party is lame."

 Connor chuckled. He bend to open the door and I found myself trapped between him and the way to freedom. His mouth close to my ear, he whispered, "That fire inside you, Rose, that is what affects _me_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
